


Night Creature

by Black_wings_fly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, School, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Tragedy, Violence, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_wings_fly/pseuds/Black_wings_fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is walking home one night when he gets the feeling of someone watching him in the shadows, that night he gets attacked by a mysterious being that he accidentally kills, this results in a chain of events which lead to him hating humanity, will anyone be able to mend him now?<br/>Another crap summary, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunger

Eren  
Eren could feel eyes on his neck as he walked back to his house. He quickened his place slightly as he walked past the recently bombed streets (theses were always ideal places for people to attack as most of them had become dead ends due to the amount of rubble everywhere). When he got back he double locked the door, just to make sure no one could get in. Still not being able to shake the feeling that he was being watched, Eren checked all the windows twice before he went to sleep.

Later that night Eren heard something crash in the kitchen, he lit the gas lamp and sat up in bed seeing something glinting in the corner of his room. As he looked he saw a pale figure standing there. There was something strange about her, not just that she had got into his room unnoticed, but something that wasn’t easily noticed. She had fairly normal features, blond hair that was up in a neat bun, blue eyes that sparkled slightly in the light, her nose was slightly too big and yet she didn’t look ugly. The more he looked the more he felt intrigued as to what she was. She grinned and Eren saw two long fangs where her canines should have been Eren’s eyes widened and he backed away, reaching for something to keep her away with but before he could she was on top of him and he could feel the points of her fangs at his neck. Then she bit down and Eren screamed out. He started struggling, trying desperately to push her off, but all it did was make her tear at his skin slightly worsening the already intense pain and soon he was weakening feeling the effects of losing so much blood so quickly. He tried to scream for help, but her hand covered his mouth, stopping the words and leaving muffled sounds. Eren bit down tasting blood and feeling her strong grip loosen slightly. He reached out and grabbed the gas lamp smashing it over her head and he screamed again as she ripped out the part of his neck she had been drinking from. He only stopped for a second to see her catch light panic in her eyes as she gradually turned to ashes, before he ran out the house towards the forest.  
He had found the cabin a couple of days ago and now he was writhing on the floor in agony confused as to why. The pain should have dulled after he used bandages and a numbing agent to close it over and yet he was still there lying on the floor unable to control his body’s spasms as the pain tore through every inch of Eren’s body. Tears rolled down his face and a scream was dragged out of his throat as the pain worsened, tearing at his lungs and heart, Eren was sure he was dying and he just wanted for it to come quickly because he couldn’t stand the pain any longer.

It’d ben nearly a week since the pain had started, the never ending pain that increased each day and didn’t let him sleep. His voice had gone on day two and now his throat was hoarse and dry due to the screams that were still being ripped from his throat barely audibly. Finally darkness slowly started to form at the edge of his vision and Eren welcomed it, not caring if he was about to die because he couldn’t live through one more minute of this. The last thing he saw as his heart stopped beating, was the door of the cabin opening and a pair of heavy boots walking in.

\---

Eren opened his eyes. All he could see was pitch black, so he tried it again. Then he realised he was in a very cramped space on top of that it was made of wood and a slightly odd shape. Eren panicked, realisation dawning on him as he took all these signs to mean he had been buried-alive. Slowly terror settled in to his system and all he could think was escape. He tore through the roof of the coffin and clawed the packed earth away until he got to the top where he put his hand out into nothing. He clawed his way out, then looked around at the shocked faces of his family. He suddenly realised that he wasn’t breathing and put his hand to his chest in terror trying to feel for a pulse, when he couldn’t find one he put his hand to his neck and tried again. To his horror there not only wasn’t a pulse, but the wound from the vampire woman had vanished. Panicking he looked up at the people around him his eyes begging for help. He saw his parents were two of them and he walked towards them knowing that they would, because they were his parents. They backed away and his mother held out a cross that burned his skin the closer he got. Eren stopped, his mother was holding a cross up against him it hurt more than the burn of the cross being too near and he dropped to his knees looking up at the terrified faces of all the people who he knew and loved. The terror and disgust on their faces was the most painful thing he had experienced and he realised that there were tears running down his cheeks, cold tears that felt like ice and were just as cold as his pale skin. A couple of seconds passed then someone screamed as he tried to smile, instead baring his teeth for some unknown reason, and everyone started backing away, all the people he had known, his own mother, running away in terror, because of him, this was the final blow and he couldn’t take it. Shocked, Eren felt at his mouth to see what had scared them so much. He felt them, long, sharp, strong fangs where his canines used to be and Eren wept in despair letting the tears flow down his cheeks clutching to the one thing still tying him to his human self. He had become like her, the woman who had bitten him, the vampire lady, slowly he ran towards the forest again thinking about going back to that cabin so he could work out where to go from here, and starting to realise the strong hunger that was awakening in his stomach.

Knowing deep down that it wouldn’t work, Eren had tried everything and had even resorted to drinking the blood of animals, which had worked but only lasted for a few days and didn’t bring his strength back, simply quenched the painful thirst, now he was back here, on the floor again, in agony again, knowing that he needed human blood but not wanting to kill anyone because of how wrong he knew it would feel. Someone knocked on the door and Eren dragged himself to open it, thinking perhaps it was his mother coming to say she hadn’t meant to do what she’d done back there, and instead being kind and cradling his aching head and letting him drink- wait that wasn’t what he wanted, his mother would die if that happened. He was met with someone throwing what felt like acid at his face then what he believed to be a stake (or maybe two) pushed through his chest, he staggered backwards clawing at his face and opening his eyes seeing that it was his mother at the door, except she was with her friends, and was holding an empty bottle with a cross on it. The internal pain started again, far outmatching the outer pain and tears started to flow down Eren’s face as he saw the look of hate on her face and she said “The tears are just a trick to make us want to help him. That in front of us is a demon, do not let yourself forget that.” She turned her head slightly and Eren saw the pulse at her neck, suddenly losing control of his body he pounced on her messily tearing into her neck, as he was unpractised, and draining all her sweet blood from her body. When Eren started to come into control he pulled back and suddenly realised what he was doing. He looked down in horror at his dead mother in his arms, her neck a mess of blood and what looked like oesophagus. He tried to cradle her to him but the other people there attacked, stakes going through his chest sides and any other bit of flesh they could reach, while holy water flew at him from all directions, burning his cursed skin, the offending hands dragging his mother’s corpse from his grasp. Eren despaired as the people he loved and cared for attacked him, with clear intention to kill. The thing that hurt the most though, was the hate in their eyes. He cried and then slowly he realised that he had started fighting back and was standing in the middle of a growing pile of corpses while watching the rest run away, carrying whoever they had the strength to carry. Eren was numb so shocked by his actions that he couldn’t move and only stared at the hell he was standing in. He felt the nagging hunger again and before he knew it, he was draining all the people that he hated or didn’t know amongst the corpses, horrified at his own thoughts but still under the control of the endless hunger. After the people he didn’t care about his body slowly moved on to people he cared for and Eren resisted but he was no longer in control, all he could do was watch as he drained the corpses of all the people he knew and hate this new thing he was.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren joins the army for while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update, I'm pretty happy with this chapter to be honest. Please go and read The Forest Spirit if you like my work.

Eren

Carrying a gun and smoking, this was the best way to convince people that he was alive. Eren had discovered that he could breathe he just didn’t need to and it felt weird when he did. There were men sitting around talking about some great warrior soldier that couldn’t be struck down and was on the side of the brits. Eren knew they were taking about him as he had been here a whole year now and lots of stories had sprung up from him saving people who then watched him get shot several times and not die. He smiled slightly feeling a fair amount of glee at being the source of urban legends, but deep down he could feel a strong thirst that had him eyeing the necks of people around him, he hadn’t drunk any blood for a few weeks as he had been moving around after the last incident where he had pretended to be dead after getting shot. Recently a couple of new recruits had taken a liking to him and they were now chattering excitedly at him about the great warrior but he was too distracted by the strong pulse in the dark haired recruit’s neck to notice. Then he heard the commanding officer shout we’re going over the top and Eren put out his cigarette on his boot, then lifted his gun with ease (it was really light to him because of the whole vampire thing). He climbed over after the boys, who had been excited only moments ago and now appeared to be shaking in fear, and crouched down running forward with everyone else. Soon he started hearing gun shots from the enemy lines and saw people drop by his sides. Then they were out in the open and they could see the enemy lines. A bullet hit him in the shoulder and the others watched him in awe as he continued running unaffected by this. He opened fire soon after. Then he felt a bullet go through his chest and pretended to fall, knowing that he was going to have to fake die again. The bullet hurt and Eren believed that after a year of suffering and hateful or terrified glares, he had finally payed for taking the lives of all those people. Then he heard the scream of one of the boys that had been chatting at him constantly and lifted his head. He saw the boy, about ten metres ahead, his friend kneeling next to him looking in horror at the first one’s leg. Eren sighed and got up thinking ‘am I really doing this again’. He ran to the boys and tore the bottom of his shirt to wrap around the first boys leg. The other didn’t seem to notice the hole in Eren’s shirt that was showing the now closed up bullet wound. Then one went through the back of his head and he groaned as the other boy looked up at him. “Eren, your head…” Eren looked at him and saw the familiar look of fear in the boy’s eyes. “It’s ok I’m not going to hurt you, I’m just taking you and your friend back to our trench, ok?” The boy nodded seemingly too scared to refuse. Then Eren realised the expression of the other boy, he was staring at him in awe. “You’re him, aren’t you?”

“I’m who?”

“The invincible soldier on the side of the brits.”

“Well I guess that story did arise from some of the things I’ve done.”

“So you do save people.” The boy was still staring at Eren and it was a little unnerving. Then the other boy started, “So then you’re really on our side?”

“Yeah I guess I am.”

\---

Eren sat in front of the general and several other important officers, they had him in cuffs and the chair was rather uncomfortable. He could have easily pulled the cuffs apart, but he could see from the wary look in the general’s eyes. They were murmuring amongst themselves and Eren was not looking forward to the outcome of this conversation. “We have our verdict. To make up for your actions yesterday you will act as a super weapon for the army. We will give you blood as it seems to be what you feed on however know that if you step out of line we will discipline you.” Eren smirked wondering what exactly they could do to discipline him as no one had any idea what could actually hurt vampires.

Eren woke up, he had guards around him as usual and it seemed he was being shipped off to somewhere in France from the chattering of the soldiers out the door. He sighed and got dressed wondering if they would ever give him fresh blood. He winced as he felt the still raw wound on his shoulder twist. The only things that could leave permanent marks on a vampire’s skin were religious symbol brands and the army had found this out fairly quickly. He was effectively being tortured. This was what he got for refusing to turn other people and trying to save humanity. Now they were shipping him out to go save some city that would likely hate him for saving them, how great his life was. Eren was starting to really hate humans and he was looking forward to getting the first taste of fresh blood. 

They let him loose and Eren ran into enemy lines letting the vampire inside him take over. After he’d killed most of them he settled down and started drinking knowing the soldiers were too afraid to come near until he was finished. He could feel the stares of the villagers as they watched him in horror, running indoors or crossing their chests. It definatly hurt to see that , but not as much as it used to, because he had seen so many people do this.

\---

It had been 76 years since he had been forced to join the army in 1940, they had kept him locked away like some sort of animal and Eren hated the humans for it. He was trying to starve himself because he couldn’t stand living (or whatever he was) anymore. He had decided that if he ever got out of this place he would get revenge. If he couldn’t do that yet, he would join a school and try living as a normal human by working his way to the top of the power chain. He also knew how gullible teenagers were and how it might be easier to get blood that way. Today was the day that he had set up his latest escape plan for. This time he wouldn’t care about getting shot at as he knew it wouldn’t kill him (even if it hurt). 

The new guy came to give Eren blood this month, instead of taking the blood bag Eren went straight for the young man’s neck, draining him dry and grinning through his teeth as he felt the life pour out of the young man. Then he proceeded to sprint outside using the format that he had memorized on all his trips out of this prison cell. The alarm sounded and soon there were soldiers trying to restrain him, he tossed them away with ease and ignored the bullets raining down on him. He continued running even when his bare feet hit the hallway that had cross patterns drawn all over it, he felt a small yelp leave his lips but ignored the pain as much as he could. Running on the marks like this would probably result in long lasting scars, but Eren had dealt with much worse and didn’t care about getting scarred feet. He finally broke outside. Now he just had to deal with the tanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if there's anything I could improve, or if you liked it.


	3. Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down... (Yeah I couldn't think up a summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have really bad writer's block at the moment so updates will probably be crappier than usual. Also I cannot update next weekend as I will be at a festival, I will see if I can update earlier but it will be unlikely sorry.

Eren

Looking in the mirror Eren decided that the uniform was hideous. He used to wear khaki and heavy boots, now he was walking to some rich kid school in a ridiculous uniform and a bunch of idiots were to be his classmates. He trudged up to the office and they told him which class he was going to be in. When he got to the classroom (1-A) all the kids stared at him and he remembered how teenagers were constantly thinking about fucking and having the hottest date, he grinned because he knew he was by far the hottest person in the room and getting blood was going to be far easier than he thought. Then he saw him, the one person who wasn’t staring at him, there was something different about this kid and Eren knew it from the moment he laid eyes on him.

Sitting in a classroom all day was really boring and it turned out that the guy who he had thought was ‘different’ was just some stuck up know it all who had perfect grades and was annoyingly active during lessons, even so he still got the feeling this kid was like him somehow. Now Eren’s head was lying on the desk as he stared out the window into a car park, he’d been constantly talking all day and the teacher was really mad at him, although he didn’t really care as he was still one of the cleverest kids in class due to his history as a military super weapon. The teacher walked over, and looked down at Eren. “Mr Jaeger can you get your head of the desk please.” Eren groaned and turned to face the teacher.

“Why?”

“Because I asked you to and you’re not paying attention.”

“Says who?”

“I do, how about you tell me what the answer to the question on the board is?” Eren looked up, he laughed to himself, he had been at the battle this question was about. “985 injured and 500 casualties.” The teacher looked annoyed at not being able to call him out and Eren caught a glare from the kid (whose name had turned out to be Levi). He grinned back, retracting his fangs just before he did. At lunch Eren had to shake off several girls that tried to sit and eat with him (realising they would find it strange that he didn’t eat). He escaped and went round to the back of campus where he often sat. He was surprised when he found Levi there, his head was in his lap and he seemed to be crying. “So the perfectly composed know it all has lost his composure.” Eren raised an eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Ha, try me.” Eren grinned, this guy smelt amazing and Eren decided now he was closer that one of the reasons, but not THE reason, why he’d thought he was different was because his blood smelt so good. “My mother has been diagnosed with terminal cancer and she’s not likely to survive the month. I have to go back home to see her next week.” A picture of his Mum, hate in her eyes and that empty bottle of holy water flashed into Eren’s mind and he felt anger flash through his eyes. “See told you that you wouldn’t understand, you have no idea what it’s like to lose someone.”

“What made you think that? Both my parents are long dead.” Levi looked up at him, curiosity in his grey eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

“Don’t be.” Eren saw Levi flinch slightly and he realised he’d practically snarled it.

“How did they die?” Levi said tentatively

“My dad died in a war and my mum…”

“Yeah?”

“She was murdered, It doesn’t matter anyway, now can you quit with the questions about my parents now?” Levi looked down again, seemingly offended, but seeing the anger in Eren’s eyes, he got up and walked off. Eren grinned, this one was going to be fun.

\---

Eren was hungry, it had been a little while since he’d drunk human blood and he could feel the hunger clawing at his insides, but there was no one around that would be easy to trick, so a deer would have to do for the rest of the day. Then he heard footsteps behind him and the sweet scent of that kid Levi. He turned looking for where he was and saw a flash of ebony coloured hair. He grinned and ran behind him, knowing that human eyes couldn’t see him when he was moving fast.

Levi

Levi let out a breath, he didn’t know what he was doing following Eren, the new kid, home but this guy had grabbed his attention the moment he saw him and now he was curious as to who he was and why he was here. Eren’s head turned and Levi darted back behind the wall hoping the taller boy hadn’t seen him and breathing quickly. “So, why are you following me home?” Levi yelped in surprise.

“I-I wasn’t I was just curious about you because you act weirdly and I wanted to know who you were and I figured that maybe you’d understand how I feel and stuff because your parents are dead and I was wondering what it’s like…” Levi trailed off at this because the other boy’s eyes flashed with anger. “And what if I don’t want to tell you the details and if I don’t care if you want to get all chummy over it because I dealt with it years ago.” This didn’t make any sense to Levi as Eren would have been too young years ago to do anything that the threatening tone of his voice suggested. “But that’s impossible didn’t your mum die during last term.” This made the taller boy laugh.

“You think that’s why I didn’t come in? Oh wow you humans are more stupid than I thought.” Then Eren bit his lip as if he hadn’t meant to say that.

“Humans?”

“Ha well I didn’t mean to say that, ah you wanted to know more about me didn’t you, how about we go to my house I mean you were following me there anyway.” The threatening tone in the brunette’s voice sent a chill down Levi’s spine and he couldn’t help but feel a little scared for some reason. He quickly shook his head, wanting to get away as soon as possible, then tried eventually coaxed his feet into walking away, quickening his pace when he turned the corner.

The house Eren had bought was in the middle of the woods and it was rather nice, on top of this he didn’t actually need to pay for electricity because he couldn’t feel cold and could see perfectly at night so he didn’t have extra bills. Also being in the countryside mean that there was no one around to bother him especially in the woods at night. He grinned and looked at the clock now was the perfect time to go out looking for animals to drain considering he hadn’t drunk any blood since he escaped from the army four months ago and he was going crazy from the hunger. He was amazed that he had been able to hold back earlier with Levi. 

\---

There were no animals out and he was bored. He decided to go and do a tour of the back alleys because there would be plenty of drunken stragglers about. Maybe he could find some innocent victim and pretend to be some sort of saviour. Walking past a particularly dark alleyway, Eren saw movement further back. He darted down the alley, able to smell blood. When he realized what was in front of him. Eren laughed thinking this was ridiculous.

Levi

Levi looked at the knife in the hooded man’s hand, this wasn’t the first time this had happened, having a rich family resulted in people trying to mug you frequently. There was a group of them around him and his shopping was spilled across the floor. His eyes widened when the one with the knife lashed out and cut his cheek. Levi fell to his knees, too scared to stand. He didn’t know who these people were, or why they were attacking him but he could tell they weren’t joking around. Then to his horror, someone started laughing at the back of the group, believing it was their leader, Levi slumped his shoulders giving up hope. Then when the hooded people turned in surprise, Levi looked up, to see the last person he expected to see: Eren, the know-it-all from school and was for some reason incredibly happy to see his face. “Who are you, some saviour idiot trying to stop us muggin’ this kid?” Then Levi remembered the knife and what he had thought had been a gun and realised how much danger Eren was in. “Eren run, one of them has a gun.”

“I’ll be fine.” The brunette giggled.

“What, think you’re invincible just because you put some black clothes on?” Eren laughed again.

“No. I know I’m invincible.” Levi panicked, this guy was really an idiot and might end up getting both of them killed, but before he could yell at Eren again the guy with the knife had pinned him to a wall, knife in Eren’s arm. Levi went pale and threw up having always hated the sight of other people’s blood, “Eren! No!” Eren started struggling and when he had nearly got the hooded guy off him, the hooded guy stepped away and the one with the gun put his gun against Eren’s chest. Eren’s eyes widened in terror, then the guy pulled the trigger and Eren’s limp body slumped against the wall. Levi sat there in shock trying not to think about the fact that Eren was now dead because of him and feeling tears of fear roll down his cheeks. The hooded guys then turned back to Levi and he gave up all the hope he had left in him. Then to Levi’s astonishment, Eren started laughing again.

Eren

This had been more fun than Eren had expected, but he was starting to lose control and he couldn’t be bothered to play anymore. Eren stood, grinning at the people in front of him and seeing the terror in their eyes, except Levi who seemed to have relief in his, but not for long. The one with the gun shot him through the head this time and when Eren didn’t even flinch, he emptied the gun into him. “Now that was a waste, you should have worked out that wouldn’t kill me after I got up.”

“Wh-what are you?” One of them said, Eren giggled, letting his fangs slip out and seeing them start to back away, while Levi’s eyes widened in terror, then he attacked wrenching away their weapons and tearing at their throats, draining the sweet metallic blood from each of the hooded guys. When he was done he turned to Levi blood dripping down his chin and a giddy grin that had him baring his fangs on his face. The boy had fear in his eyes and was filthy with the blood of the men Eren had just killed (it had sprayed everywhere when he accidentally hit one of the guy’s main artery). “Come with me.” Levi didn’t move as he seemed to be paralysed with fear. Eren sighed and walked forwards deciding to carry him as it would probably be easier than trying to convince this kid to move.

Levi

Levi didn’t quite understand how he had got to be in damsel in distress hold in Eren’s arms, on his way to Eren’s house, where Eren would likely kill him, drink his blood then dump him in some side alley. He didn’t care because as soon as he gained his senses again, he started struggling. “Oh so you can move now?”

“What are you going to do with me?”

“Let you use my bath.”

“Like I’m gonna believe that, I bet your just bringing me back to your lair so you can suck my blood, monster.” Eren made a sound between a choke and a laugh.

“Yeah I have to admit you do smell really good.” He grinned then proceeded to lick the blood off Levi’s cheek. Levi froze again, realizing it was probably a bad idea to provoke the vampire, but before he could say anything Eren started talking again. “Ok so first of all, I don’t live in a lair, second, if I wanted to drink your blood I already would have, although I wasn’t lying when I said you smell really good, I mean those guys weren’t nearly enough because I haven’t drunk anything in months… Never mind. I’ll agree with the monster part of your sentence although I can’t say humans are much better than me kid, to be honest I sort of hate humans.”

“Then why are you saving me, and don’t call me kid we’re about kid.”

“I don’t know why I’m saving you, you seem interesting I guess. And for your information I am far older than you, I’m not gonna tell you how old I am but I will say that I was your age during the Second World War.” Levi took this in.

“Wait how are humans not much better than vampires?”

“Do you really want to know just how horrible your kind are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Eren can see his reflection in the mirror, I feel like having it so that he does have some typical vampire quirks (like having to be invited into a house unless he owns it and perhaps sleeping in a coffin although I'm not sure about that) but then not having other ones.


	4. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Just some filler and maybe the start of attraction???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one is very short and is mostly filler, but I felt like I had to update before the weekend because I'm going to be without wifi and my laptop so it won't be possible to update. Sorry about not updating my other unfinished one, but I'm really badly stuck and might not update for a while (haven't been procrastinating at all)

Levi

Levi was sitting in Eren’s living room, he was too scared to have a shower believing that Eren might attack him while he was vulnerable. So now Eren was in the shower and Levi was sitting on the sofa, shivering from cold. Eren walked in topless and Levi’s eyes widened slightly (he hoped not visibly), there were different religious symbols branded over his back and chest, they were bright red marks that stood out against the vampire’s pale skin. Eren noticed him staring and grinned. “Well if you hadn’t already guessed, this is the work of humans, oh and yes they were trying to torture me. I believe the reason was for mankind’s survival. Still believe my race is the only bad one?” Levi shook his head swallowing.

“This can’t be the work of humans, did it hurt, did they actually heat it or did they not have to?”

“It wouldn’t have made much difference healing wise, but in terms of pain, this hurts far more. Even so, they still take forever to heal.” Eren mumbled grabbing a t-shirt and pulling it on. “Well are you going to use the bath?” He looked at Levi and laughed suddenly, “Don’t worry I won’t bite.” Levi couldn’t deny that this was the reason he hadn’t wanted to use the bathroom but just Eren saying it wasn’t enough. He opened his mouth to deny it but before he could get any words out Eren cut in. “Please? You stink of blood and it’s making me thirsty.” Levi looked down at himself, noticing that he was still covered in the blood of those guys from earlier and not really understanding why this wasn’t affecting him. Also knowing Eren was a vampire did help with the decision. (Either stay covered in blood or get into the shower where there wouldn’t be a smell of blood to draw the vampire in). Levi realised his choice was a no brainer and ended up quickly walking through to the shower, catching a glimpse of Eren’s smirk as he went.

Standing in the shower was relaxing, even knowing it belonged to a vampire that could kill him with ease at any given moment, it was still calming and helped Levi to think over what was happening. So far he’d got to: he had been saved by a vampire who was not trying to eat him, had been born in World War 1 and was currently in his class at school. It was definatly weird, and Levi felt a sense of foreboding, even so he couldn’t get the vampire off his mind. Telling himself it was just the fact that vampires had an allure that could draw people to them Levi quickly washed his face and hair.

Walking out the shower Levi noticed Eren had left some clothes for him, although he scowled when he realised they were too big for him. When he walked in Eren pointed out how the items of clothing were ones that had belonged to him a while back and should have fitted for him, then surpressed a laugh when he actually saw Levi and how big the clothes looked on his small frame.

Eren

As Levi was in the shower Eren shoved both their bloody clothes in the wash and hoped hat anyone coming by wouldn’t notice the faint blood stains on the clothes out on the washing line. Levi walked in eventually. “Come on you take forever to shower I had time to fully wash and almost fully dry your clothes.” Levi looked out the window. Eren had to admit he did look good in Eren’s slightly too big shirt and jeans. However he knew that was a stupid thought and tried to push it away. Levi was a human, he hated humans why would Levi be any different.

 

“Couldn’t you have just used the tumble-dryer?” Eren laughed.

“That’s what modern people do, plus I don’t have a tumble-dryer in this house.” Eren grinned again and watched as Levi stared at him in shock. It was almost like   
not having a tumble-dryer was a shock to him.

Levi

When he got home, his dad flipped and Levi cringed as he was lectured for a good twenty minutes about punctuality and how it was important for doing well in life. Levi wasn’t really listening though, he was thinking about the ethereally beautiful vampire with the amber teal eyes. He didn’t know why, but Levi felt as   
though Eren had no intent to hurt him, even though Levi may as well have been livestock to him.

After sitting in his room and trying to concentrate on reading for an hour Levi got up and went into town, feeling restless and wanting to get Eren off his mind. The boy, or man Levi didn’t really know which he was, may have been flawless in terms of his appearance (even the scars made him look gorgeous) but Levi knew that was just vampire’s allure and was designed to draw humans in. Even as he told himself this though, Levi couldn’t ignore the voice in the back of his head telling him he was lying to himself, instead of ‘get the hell out of this situation you’re gonna get eaten’ like the rest of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the seeds of romance have been started very early on but I couldn't really think of what else to put, sorry. Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed.


	5. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fortnight later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really sorry for not updating last week, I was really busy, but it's here now. I really struggled with this chapter because I didn't know whether to put some things in or leave others out but I hope you like it.

Eren

It had been a couple of days since the encounter with Levi, and yet Eren couldn’t get him out of his head. There was something about him and Eren could tell it wasn’t just the fact that his blood smelt amazing. He also had this strange feeling of someone staring at him in class and every time he turned around he would see Levi look away. It could be the fact that Eren’s appearance was meant to draw a human in, however Levi was acting differently to most of the girls in their year.

It continued like this for a while until the Friday a fortnight after Levi had found out Eren was a vampire. They both had to stay late that day (Levi for a club, Eren for detention) and they ended up leaving school at the same time. Eren could hear Levi behind him and he could tell that he was debating whether or not he should talk to Eren. Eren made it easy for him and turned around. “I can practically hear you your thinking so hard.” Levi blushed.

“You probably can for all I know.” Eren laughed.

“Well I do have enhanced hearing but I don’t have the ability to hear people’s thoughts.”

“Tch. Why are you talking to me?”

“I don’t know, maybe I felt like it? I was putting you out of your misery, I could tell you were debating whether or not to talk to me.” Levi went bright pink at this.

“I wasn’t.” Eren laughed again.

“Of course you weren’t.” Levi looked away the blush reaching his ears.

“Oh yeah, you left your watch at my house when you came over. You should really come get it.” He grinned at Levi.

“Fine.”

When they arrived Eren unlocked the door and turned to let Levi in. There was tension rolling of Levi to the point where he almost had an aura. The shorter boy walked in and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Eren grinned and walked into his room where he’d left the watch. (He didn’t really need to sleep so the room was just a place for storage, although he would still sleep there sometimes) when he walked out Levi was in the exact position he had been last time and he was still looking tense. “Sit down, you look like your about to explode, it’s a little unsettling.” Levi jumped then moved towards a chair.

“Sorry”

“It’s not like you did anything wrong” Eren grinned. Then passed Levi the watch. Levi moved to leave put Eren grabbed his arm. “Oh come on, entertain me a little longer will you?”

“What do you want?”

“Hmm. You interest me, I don’t know what it is but there’s something different about you.”

“Yeah right, you just want my blood.” Eren frowned, Levi was starting to get on his nerves, it was rude of him to think that all Eren cared about was blood and the fact that he was now ranting at Eren made him irritated. “Well for your information, I’m not gonna let you have any of mine so you should just stop already.” Suddenly Eren was pinning Levi against the wall.

“What makes you think you could stop me?” Levi swallowed and Eren dragged his tongue along his neck, right where the artery was.

“Please stop, I’m sorry, just please.” Eren grazed Levi’s neck with his teeth, drawing blood.

“You know, I haven’t eaten in weeks and I’m kinda hungry.” He licked the blood that was budding from the scratch he’d made.

“Do you really need human blood though? Couldn’t you just eat an animal.”

“Well you see, animals don’t last as long and I’ll be hungry soon after.” Eren knew the smell of blood was invading his senses and he wasn’t in complete control of his body now.

“Please don’t bite me.” Eren ignored Levi and sunk his teeth into the flesh of Levi’s neck. The soft skin was easy to break through and the taste was incredible. Levi had indescribably delicious blood and Eren was lost in the ecstasy of the flavour. Something damp touched his cheek then, bringing Eren back to his senses. He pulled back, wiping off the blood. “I think you should leave.”

Levi  
Eren’s voice was cold as he said it. He didn’t understand what was going on, a couple of seconds ago Eren had been about to bite him and now he was pushing Levi out the door. When Levi was outside he reached up and touched his neck. For some reason he hadn’t wanted Eren to stop. He touched the bite mark, wincing a little, he could already feel it bruising slightly and knew this was bad. Levi shook his head getting these thoughts out of his head, Eren clearly just wanted his blood and there was no point dwelling on it.

When Levi got home the phone was ringing and he had several voicemail messages. He checked the messages and when he heard his father’s voice pleading with him to pick up the phone he did so quickly. “Dad?”

“Levi finally, Kuchel, I mean your mother is dead.” Levi stood there letting the words sink in. Unable to belive this was true. “Levi? Are you still there?”

“Yes.”

“The funeral is going to be next week, but I’d like you to come home for that weekend.” Levi agreed then hung up. He didn’t know what to do and it felt like the walls of his apartment were closing in on him and he had to get out the house.

Levi walked for ages, until his legs finally gave out on him. He was tired from losing blood and he was shocked from the news about his mother and he just couldn’t bring himself to get up.

That was where Eren found him. Passed out on the pavement, on the street that lead to the woods where he could he get to Eren’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it too soon for Eren to be biting Levi? Oh and sorry my chapters have been so short recently, I keep getting really bad writer's block. To anyone reading bandages and wings, I will update as soon as I can but I accidentally deleted the latest chapter and I'm having to write it again.


	6. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi can't walk for a few days and gets stuck at Eren's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had it done in time this week. I started an Ereri/Riren instagram account a while ago so if you want to follow me its eren_eyes (I have barely any followers and sometimes forget to post)
> 
> PLEASE READ END OF CHAPTER NOTES VERY IMPORTANT

Levi

When Levi woke up, he was in a strange room. He lifted his head and saw Eren. Suddenly Eren looked up. “I’m so sorry Levi, this is all my fault, I shouldn’t have lost control like that, you were just lying there on the pavement and…” He trailed off.

“It wasn’t just because of that.” Levi sat up and looked down at his hands. “Um… I also found out that my Mum died.” He bit his lip, thinking about it and he sensed Eren shifting beside him. The last thing he expected to happen was for the older boy to wrap his arms around him in a hug. Levi hadn’t realised he needed this kind of contact until Eren had hugged him. Even though his skin was cold and Levi had no way of getting heat from him, Levi clung to Eren like he would fall apart if he didn’t, finally he let the tears that had been building up for a while now flow, they poured down his face and on to Eren’s shirt (along with a lot of snot). He didn’t know why he was opening up like this to Eren, the vampire had bitten him and, well he was a vampire, and yet Levi still clung to him like his life depended on it. Eventually Eren’s hand moved to his head, stroking his and he whispered soothing words in his ear. Levi knew Eren had dealt with the same thing and so he could probably relate and he decided this was probably the reason why he was letting himself break down in front of the boy.

After about an hour of them sitting like this, Levi’s eyes were puffy and red and he felt as if all the tears had been drained from him. He pulled back from Eren’s strong arms and wiped his eyes (only serving to irritate them more). “I need a shower.” He said and tried to stand up, his legs were weak though as there wasn’t much blood flowing through them and he ended up falling down again. Eren stood and lifted Levi with ease. He struggled a bit but due to his lack of strength and the fact that Eren had super human strength he gave up. “Hang on a second I don’t particularly want you seeing me naked.” Eren laughed gently.

“Don’t worry I was going to run a bath and let you do the rest.” Levi frowned.

“I’ll be fine in the shower.”

“You can’t even stand up, don’t kid yourself.” They arrived in the bathroom and Eren set Levi down, turning on the bath taps and letting the room slowly steam up. Once it was done he left and Levi undressed, then stood and sort of dragged himself along the wall to the bath tub. Sitting in the tub was blissful and he felt his frozen hands and feet warm up again. After a while he heard Eren knock on the door. “Er… I have a change of clothes for you, do you mind if I leave them inside the door.”

“Sure.” Levi called and the door opened a crack, Eren placed the clothes down and then shut the door again. Levi relaxed back in the bath and let the grime flow off his skin. After a bit he decided to use the soap as well, feeling as though just soaking in the water wasn’t going to do much.

Levi got out of the bath fairly quickly as he didn’t much like the idea of sitting in his dirt for a long period of time. He pulled on the clothes left for him scowling at how big the shirt was on him, then walked out. He made it to the living room before he fell over again, his body still weak from the blood loss.

Eren

When he walked into the living room he saw one of the most adorable sights, Levi on the floor, struggling to get up and sitting in a pool of clothes that was way too big for him. The small boy looked so cute that Eren stood there grinning at him for a minute before Levi noticed him and scowled. “I can’t get up; could you help me?” Eren laughed.

“Sure. Do you want to stay here tonight?” Levi looked down.

“I don’t think I have the energy or strength to get home so I guess.” Eren grinned and picked Levi up putting him on the couch. Then left the room to get a blanket as the kid kept rubbing his hands together (probably cold from the fact that there wasn’t much blood going through them). Eren looked down guiltily as he walked into his room, wondering why he had bitten Levi in the first place. Then he got to wondering why he was feeling so attached to the small human. He was a human and Eren hated humans, they treated him like some kind of monster and often ended up using, and yet here he was with one in his house sitting on his sofa wearing his clothes and he was even getting a blanket for him. Eren had to admit that Levi was very good looking and he was starting to realise that even though he would never admit it to himself, he was starting to like the kid.

Back in the living room Levi was shivering quite a bit and when Eren draped the blanket over him, he almost wanted to snuggle up next to him, however he knew that the fact that he had no body heat wouldn’t help the situation. Levi looked up at him. “Okay I’m confused as to why I’m feeling weak now but I was fine earlier.” Eren thought for a second.

“It’s probably because your body is putting all its energy to making more blood cells so anything else has been ignored, also because of the fact that there is very little blood in your system means that there will be a lot less in your legs and hands.” Levi nodded.

“Do you have any films I can watch?”

“What?” Eren was a little surprised at the random question.

“Films? You know the moving pictures.”

“I know what a film is, but no I don’t have any.”

“You have a tv and DVD player though.” Eren thought for a second

“I could get some for your house?” Levi frowned clearly debating this.

“Okay, I doubt I’m gonna be able to go to school for a few days anyway.” Eren nodded then walked out. He already knew where Levi’s house was (he definatly hadn’t followed Levi there on the first day of school). When he went in the window, he found the draw under Levi’s tv that had all the films in it. Grabbing a large stack, he ran back (using his vampire speed to get there quickly).

Levi looked up when he got in and his eyes lit up when he saw the films. He pointed to one of them and Eren somehow worked out how to work his DVD player. Then Eren sat down on one of the armchairs. “You know I’m not against you sitting on the sofa with me.”

“I thought you’d be uncomfortable considering I…” Bit you he finished the sentence in his head.

“Yeah and for some weird reason, I don’t give a shit.” Eren nodded then got up and sat next to Levi on the sofa as the film started playing.

By the end of the film, Levi was fast asleep. Eren picked him up and carried him through to the bedroom laying him on the bed. When he turned to leave though, Levi’s arm subconsciously reached out and grabbed his shirt. Eren frowned, wondering if it was a good idea to stay. After a minute of standing awkwardly, Eren decided to lie down next to him. He knew there was no threat of him biting Levi as not only had he bitten Levi, but he was still pretty full from the blood of the guys who had attacked the kid a few days ago.

Levi

When he woke up he found Eren lying next to him, fast asleep. He started not knowing that vampires could sleep. Then looked at the time. He groaned and heard Eren shift behind him. “Do you have a phone I could use?” He said, not caring if he woke Eren up.

“Sure, why?”

“Well I’m gonna need to call in sick, considering I cannot physically walk at the moment.” Eren nodded then got up and walked out the room, he came back a few seconds later carrying the phone and Levi dialled the school’s number.

After carrying Levi through to the living room, Eren left for school (even if Levi had to call in sick, Eren was fine so he still had to go). After managing to sort of drag himself/stagger over to the tv, Levi put on one of the DVDs Eren had brought from his house. He then crawled back to the sofa and pulled himself up.  
Eren got back a couple of hours later and he had a bag from Levi’s house. “What’s that?

“Well I figured that you probably wouldn’t want to wear my clothes while you were stuck here.”

“Oh, I didn’t think about that.” Eren smirked and set down the bag next to Levi, who was in the middle of his fourth film. Eren then sat down next to Levi, quizzing him on what the film was about.

That Friday, Levi could finally walk again and so he would be going to his mother’s funeral the next day, and then school on Monday. For some reason Levi didn’t want to leave Eren’s house as he had grown surprisingly close to the vampire over the past few days and he was trying to deny it but his feelings for Eren were beginning to go a bit beyond friendship. He decided that because of this it was probably a good idea for him to leave and go back to his house. He packed the bag Eren had brought back on the second day and then went downstairs. Eren looked up. “Leaving so soon?” Levi nodded and swore he saw disappointment in Eren’s eyes.

“I need to go home, also I’m bored of doing nothing all day, I’ve watched way too many films and I think I’m starting to understand the meaning of bed sores.” Eren nodded and helped Levi shove the DVDs into the bag. Then Levi walked out the door and in the direction of his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS  
> Okay so I'm thinking on making a twist on what Levi is and perhaps having him as a super natural creature, I'm wondering what to make him though, I have a few ideas being 1) A werewolf 2) A merman (love merpeople)  
> Please comment if you think this is a good idea and which you would prefer (if you don't like either of the ones I've put please suggest something else) Thank you


	7. Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you read my notes on the last chapter you may know what is going to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is really short because I have to rush due to the fact that I'm going to London for the week. I would like to that the person who commented with an answer to my question and my dear friends who read this nad helped me decide whether to add this in.

Levi

The weather was horrible; it was the sort of weather that was in every movie there had been funeral scenes in. Pathetic fallacy, Levi thought as he listened to the vicar (or whatever he was). He was very bored and even though he knew he should be devastated about his mother; it still hadn’t quite sunk in that she was dead. He almost expected her to walk around the corner smiling and calling out saying ‘Levi, how are you? You should call more often? Have you been eating properly?’ as she always used to. Eventually they got to the part where people had to say something, Levi had refused before the funeral when he had been on the phone to his dad, but it was still weird hearing people talk about his mother in the past tense.

When the funeral was over, Levi walked back to his parent’s house alone, having left his father to stay by his mother’s grave a bit longer (he had been in tears and Levi wasn’t very good at dealing with upset people, especially when inside he was a whirlwind of emotions). He also had to write a speech for the memorial service tomorrow, and find something smart to wear that wasn’t his current outfit (although he doubted anyone else would care). On the bed in his old room, there was a letter. Levi hadn’t been back here yet so he hadn’t seen it, but the writing was his mother’s. On the envelope it said:

Dear Levi  
Please do not open this until after my funeral and memorial service.

Levi stared at the thick cream envelope and sort of edged around the room, staying as far away as he could from the thing. He wasn’t ready to accept his mother’s death yet, let alone open a letter she had written knowing she was dying.

Levi eventually went and sat on his bed staring at the envelope, he then quickly snatched it up and shoved deep into the bottom of his bag, not to be seen until he was ready to accept all this. He heard the door open and heard two sets of footsteps. His father had probably brought Kenny home (Levi’s uncle) and knowing him, he would be in a state after his sister’s funeral, meaning it was probably better to avoid the two of them for now.

The room was pretty bleak, there was a picture of his mother with a wreath of flowers around it all on a raised platform which was clearly where people would be speaking. Levi tugged at the cuffs of his suit jacket feeling nervous about standing in front of a room of people and talking. What made it worse was that he knew them all and if he slipped up he would still have to see them again. Levi stepped up on to the raised platform and took a deep breath. He then started talking.

As he was getting on the train back to Trost, Levi looked back at the station, hoping there would be someone to wave to him as the train left Sina and moved back towards his house. (A/N I realise that I originally had Levi living with his parents but I think I’m going to have him living alone now sorry. ;-P).  
When he arrived home Levi sat in his room and stared at the letter, he knew he wasn’t going to open it, but he still held it tightly. It was almost like he was clinging to the last piece of his mother and if he opened it, she would really be dead and he would have to accept it and move on and let go of her. Eventually he got up and made some tea to distract himself. While he poured water into the kettle, Levi managed to splash quite a bit on his hands, he clicked his tongue and put the kettle down. Then suddenly he found himself lying on the floor wincing due to hitting his head in the way down. Levi reached up to scratch his head where it was throbbing, then froze when he saw his hand. There was light blue webbing between his fingers and he had deadly sharp claws where his nails had been a few seconds ago. He sat up quickly wincing as the pain in his head spiked and looked down at what had been his legs a few seconds ago. Now there was a large, and very heavy tail that was a light blue colour and seemed to shimmer in the light. The trousers and boxers he had been wearing were ripped and on the floor around him. There was a fin being slightly crushed underneath him and when he tried to touch it, he cut himself realising how sharp it was. He touched his ears and found that they were sort of fins and also very sharp, he touched his neck and found small gaps in the flesh, definitely gills. His teeth were also a lot sharper, and when he pulled off his shirt he noticed that he had scales on his shoulders and across his chest. Levi pinched himself, trying to work out if he was dreaming or not, when he drew blood from accidentally scratching himself with the claws Levi winced. Apparently not a dream. That was when Levi panicked. He started hyperventilating and dragged himself across the floor towards his room where he had left his phone. He winced as his body dried out (it had been very slimy before and the dryness was painful) and then he had legs again. Levi had no idea what had just happened, but instead if thinking about it and making himself paranoid, he got changed and lay down on his soft bed, hoping he would fall asleep and wake up tomorrow with this having been a dream.

Levi opened his eyes and winced. His head still hurt. Memories of his weird experience yesterday flooded into his thoughts. He went through to the bathroom (carrying his phone in case he got stuck) and ran a bath. He then got in (not wanting to rip anymore of his clothes). Within ten seconds, his legs had turned into a tail again. The tail was too long to fit in the bath tub and he was now resting it on the side of the bath with the fin at the end hanging over the edge (oh so now he was tall when he was a fucking merman). Levi grabbed his phone. Then considered who he could call. Eventually he found himself calling Eren, the only other supernatural being he knew. When Eren picked up he let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. “Levi?”

“Um I’m in a bit of a situation do you think you could get over here.”

“Okay, give me a second.”

“Oh and you’re gonna have to come in through the window.”

“Um okay?” A minute later Levi heard Eren’s voice calling his name.

“In the bathroom.” The door opened and when Eren saw him he burst out into laughter.

Eren

When he walked into the room he found Levi sitting in the bathtub, sporting a massive tail. He couldn’t help but start laughing. “Yes very funny, now could you get me out the tub?” That made Eren laugh harder and he stood for a few seconds trying to stop. When he finally managed to Eren picked Levi up from the tub. “Shit you’re a lot heavier than you look.” Levi scowled, but Eren ignored him and out him down on the floor to dry out. “Well I have to say this explains a lot. You didn’t tell me your mer.”

“Probably because I didn’t know until yesterday evening.”

“Oh I see, so then I take it you don’t know there are only two mer families living on land and you are considered a very rare species. The rest retreated into the sea years ago. Meaning you probably shouldn’t tell anyone about this.” Levi nodded.

“Wait but how does this explain a lot.”

“Well mer blood is said to be the best kind there is. It is very addictive to vampires, meaning this is probably one of the reasons I was so interested in you.” Levi stared at him for a few seconds, then winced and touched his skin. Eren could see he was almost dry and deciding that Levi probably didn’t want him seeing his junk left the room. A couple of minutes later, Levi appeared fully clothed and looking like the whole merman thing hadn’t happened. Eren raised an eyebrow then headed towards the front door. “Where are you going?”

“To get ready for school, it is a Monday. Although you’re going to have to wear extreme protective gear. It’s raining.” Eren sniggered and Levi swore, then went and changed, putting on long sleeves and a scarf, then grabbing an umbrella, and going back for some gloves. Eren watched him with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression. While Levi was walking to school Eren ran home and hurried to get dressed. Then hurried back to Levi (not understanding why he was so attached to the boy).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and now that I have everything set up, I am hoping to start some romance.


	8. Monster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biting and shiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er... Hi... I updated... Finally. I am really sorry about not updating for such a long time, it just so happened that I went away and didn't have my laptop with me and then when I got back I got really bad writers block and couldn't get out a paragraph let alone a chapter and so then I'm reading stuff and I realized that I'm not so good at the fluffy stuff and just bring stuff into a tense situation.

Levi

Levi heard a crash then a thump come from his room. He ran through, having no idea what was going on. When he opened the door, he found Eren lying on the floor moaning with burn marks all over him and a stake through his chest. Levi rushed over. “Eren, what happened? Eren? Eren?!” His voice rose in panic as the vampire continued not to answer. He shook him and Eren seemed to gain some conscious thought, but when Levi saw his eyes, they were hungry, hungry for blood, Levi could practically feel the bloodlust leaking off him and fear surged through him. He backed away as Eren approached him, no recognition in his eyes whatsoever, then suddenly he was pinning Levi up against the wall, caging him with his arms. He quickly tore into the flesh of Levi’s neck and Levi cried out in pain, he could tell that there was going to be a pretty large gash simply because he could feel blood running down his neck even while Eren was drinking it. As Eren drained more and more of his blood, Levi felt himself start to lose consciousness, the corners of his vision were starting to darken and he felt dizzy, as he started to lose consciousness, he saw Eren pulling back and staring down at him, horror in his beautiful green eyes.

Levi opened his eyes, but everything around him was funny and he had to blink a couple of times to gain his senses. He could feel someone’s arms cradling him and their head buried in his chest. He could just make out the words they were muttering, “Please, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, why did this have to happen, not again.” Levi looked at Eren’s shaking form in shock, he seemed to be crying, and Levi had never seen him like this before he was always angry or nonchalant. “Eren?” Eren looked up and saw Levi, fully awake and alive. Levi was pulled into a tight hug, Eren muttering apology after apology into his shoulder. Levi moved his head and made an exclamation of pain, he felt Eren’s head snap up as he put a hand to the injured side of his neck. There was a lot of blood, lots of it still fresh and there was a large gash where Eren’s teeth had torn the skin. Eren looked down at it and Levi could see the slight hint of hunger in his eyes but there was more guilt there than anything else. “I’m so sorry, my body was badly injured and my brain kind of shuts down if I need blood badly enough and it just kind of happened, and I’m so sorry, I thought I killed you.” He buried his face in Levi’s shoulder again, Levi felt warm drips start to dampen his neck. He pushed at Eren’s head. “Eren, get off, I’m gonna change forms if you get my t-shirt any wetter.” Eren pulled away.

“Sorry.” He wiped his eyes and then lifted Levi on to the bed, running out the room Levi sighed and stayed put hoping that he wouldn’t have to be carried everywhere for the next few days. Eren came back a couple of seconds with a first aid kit. “Eren I think I’m gonna need to go to hospital for this one.”

“And what exactly are you gonna say when they test your blood and find out you aren’t human.”

“Er… well that doesn’t matter right now.”

“Do you have any idea what scientists would do to you if they got news of the fact that you are mer?”

“Fine, I won’t go, but what happened to you.” Levi looked down at the stake that was still protruding from Eren’s chest.

“Some people saw me draining a deer… I thought they were just normal humans so I snarled at them and hoped they’d run away, but they turned out to be hunters. I should have guessed from the necklaces.”

“Necklaces.” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Hunters hang the teeth of those they’ve killed around their neck. The more you have the more respected you are. It’s sick and gory, this is one of the many reasons I have for hating humans.” Levi touched the stake and started pulling it out. Eren snarled in pain but Levi kept going. “They threw holy water at me and even used a stake so they were clearly very inexperienced, but it still hurt.” Levi noticed how Eren didn’t mention what happened to the two hunters, but he guessed Eren didn’t kill them else he wouldn’t have drained half Levi’s blood, the only reason Levi could think for himself now being alive was the fact that he had recently found out he was a merman which probably made his body (even in human form) a lot stronger than that of a human. However, he was very surprised when he tried to stand and found that he could quite easily. He guessed it was probably the fact that his power must have got stronger because he had recently transformed for the first time. “I’m gonna go take a bath.”

“Make sure not to get the bandage wet.” Eren called after him.

Levi sat in the bath staring at his tail wondering how on Earth he got into this mess. He had been just a normal high school student whose mother had a terminal illness and now he was a merman whose only friend was a vampire and might have had a mermaid for a mother. He sunk further down into the bath blowing bubbles in the water. He had found out a couple of days ago that he had a second lid on his eyes that meant it wasn’t at all painful to open his eyes under water in this form (not that would be able to do so in his human form.) He completely submerged himself and just lay there breathing, and still finding it weird that he could breathe underwater. Why did it have to have to be him, couldn’t it be some other kid that hadn’t had a shitty life to begin with that had to deal with this. Levi shook his head, complaining wasn’t going to change anything. Then he proceeded on to the long process of washing his tail.

When he was finally done Levi tried to pull himself out of the tub, but found that his arms were too weak to lift the heavy frame of his body with a tail. “Eren! Eren, get in here I need help!” Eren quickly appeared, a worried expression on his face, but when he saw Levi splashing around trying to escape the confines of the tub amusement flashed across his face. “Not very graceful for a mermaid are you?”

“Not out of water.” Eren grinned and lifted Levi with ease, Levi felt his cheeks warm at the thought that he was being carried bridal style, not getting why it was suddenly so embarrassing to him. Eren placed him on the floor and Levi grabbed a towel wincing as he felt his skin start to dry out. When he looked up Eren was scowling at the bandage on his neck. “Sorry” Eren shook his head then left, noticing that Levi’s tail was starting to revert back to being legs.

Eren

_As soon as he’d opened the door Mikasa ran in wrapping her arms around his neck. It had been a couple of months since the incident with his mother and he was still in this shack. Armin had been the only person still visiting him and although he was still a little scared he clearly didn’t believe that Eren had been possessed by some evil spirit. Now that Mikasa was back she had been eager to come visit him according to Armin. Eren was a little worried though because he hadn’t eaten in a while and his hunger was starting to take hold. “Mika? You’re here.”_

_“I’m so sorry Eren, I promise we’ll find a way to cure you.”_

_“Mika, it can’t be cured, my body is dead and I have had many injuries that would be fatal even if we could reverse the first part.”_

_“Eren don’t say that, we can cure you, we can get this monster out of you and change you back to yourself.” Eren pulled back a little._

_“I haven’t turned into some monster, I’m still me I’ve just got a craving for blood that takes hold every now and then.” She nodded into his shoulder and then pulled back so they could talk properly without her voice being muffled by Eren’s (rather cold) shoulder._

_They’d been talking for ages and Eren could feel the bloodlust starting to kick in. He hadn’t had human blood in months and just being around a human was making him hungry. “Mika I need to go.”_

_“What are you talking about Eren, we’re still talking.”_

_“Mika, I really do need to go, I promise I’ll be right back, but if I don’t go now, I’m going to ending up drinking your blood.”_

_“That’s fine Eren, it’s better if you drink my blood than someone else’s anyway.”_

_“I don’t drink human blood; I drink the blood of animals.” Eren was starting to get angry which was making it harder to control the bloodlust. “Seriously I need to go.”_

_“Eren seriously it’s fine if you just drink mine you don’t need to bother with some animal.”_

_“I can’t stop once I’ve started drinking, don’t you get that.”_

_“I’m sure you can.” She smiled at him, he saw the trust in her eyes and decided that he could do it this once if it was Mika he knew he would be able to pull back._

_“Okay fine.” She smiled and pulled the hair away from her neck exposing the soft skin. Eren saw the pulsing vein and the bloodlust kicked in, he attacked her throat and heard a yelp of pain. After a minute he could feel Mikasa start to sag in his arms but his somewhat fuzzy mind didn’t pay too much attention._

_Eren finally regained his senses, wiping the bit of blood that was trailing from his lips away. He looked down and saw her limp in his arms. “Mika? Hey. Mika, wake up!” When she didn’t respond Eren checked her pulse and found nothing. He panicked trying to start her heart again. He tried and tried, but nothing happened. The only thing he could do now was to change her, but he didn’t want to do this to her, a didn’t want to make her into a monster like he was. He screamed her name as if it would help, cursing whatever he could, telling something to bring her back._

“Eren?” Eren’s eyes snapped open, his face was damp and he realised he had been crying in his sleep. He was still a little shaken from the effects of the dream. He hadn’t dreamt anything like that in a while, it was probably the incident from earlier that had brought it up. “I should go.”

“What about the hunters?” Eren looked down.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Is this about earlier? Eren honestly I’m fine.”

“But, I’m just going to end up hurting you like…” He trailed off.

“You may have done so before, but look I’m fine, you stopped didn’t you.”

“But I might not next time.” Eren started getting up, but Levi grabbed his arm.

“Eren I’ll be able to take it, I’m stronger than humans, and I’ve already mostly healed, nothing’s going to happen to me.”

“But look at me, I’m this thing, I’m a monster I can’t even control my bloodlust and I almost killed you.” He turned, trying to pull his arm away but finding Levi to be unexpectedly strong. “I should really go.”

“Eren, I don’t care, you didn’t almost kill me, I just passed out and as you can see I’m completely fine.” Eren pulled his arm again and Levi could tell he wasn’t going to see sense. Eren turned around to say something, but before he could open his mouth, Levi’s lips were pressed up against his stealing the words. Levi pushed against him a little and Eren melted into the kiss forgetting all the arguments he’d had on his mind and finally realising just how important Levi was to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop de doop What do ya'll think? I've managed to get a kiss in (fucking finally) but I think there's going to be more fluff next time heh heh. I'm also glad I went with Levi being a merman because it's nice writing him and it gives some comic relief (at least I think that).


	9. Underwater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got round to updating. I'm gonna try doing it once a month now because I kind of have major exams that will decide my future this year and revision is a thing.

Levi  
Levi had no idea what he was doing, he couldn’t deny that he’d been wanting to do this for a while, but still that really didn’t explain why he was so turned on from it. Eren had taken control pretty much from the moment he had realised what was happening and Levi had gladly let him. Suddenly Eren pulled back, Levi heard himself whine from the loss of touch but Eren was looking at him with horror. Pain flashed through Levi from that, but he waited for an explanation. Instead, Eren jumped out the window and vanished from sight.

It had been 2 hours and Eren hadn’t reappeared. At first Levi had hoped that he would come back and apologise, but as the time had passed without any signs of him Levi was feeling the pang of rejection settling in. It hurt being pushed away like that. He felt that if Eren had simply rejected him with words or pushed him away it might have been less painful, however he’d literally jumped out the window to get away from Levi, and that stung more than he cared to admit. He brought his hand up to his lips, he could still feel the ghost of Eren’s touch there and wondered why, if he’d kissed him back, why did he jump out the window suddenly. Deciding to confront him at school the next day, Levi curled up in his bed and fell asleep, plagued with dreams of Eren.

When Levi arrived at school he immediately started searching for the vampire, but after two lessons of not seeing him Levi had started to get worried. If he had not appeared at school perhaps something was wrong with him. He thought h=back to his dreams from last night. He had watched as a masked figure tortured Eren and covered his ears as Eren’s screams echoed off the walls, when he awoke he found that he was in tears and his throat was raw. He shivered at the thought and promised himself he would head to Eren’s house after school.

When Levi walked into the woods that lead to Eren’s house a feeling of unease settled over him and when he looked down, he saw that his nails had turned to the claws that were usually there when he was in his mer form and his teeth had also sharpened. He stood in shock for a couple of seconds, then kept moving. As he approached Eren’s house, the feeling of unease grew worse, all his senses were telling him to run but he kept going. When the house came into view he stood in shock.

The door had been bashed in and a few of the windows had been smashed. He ran inside calling out Eren’s name and searched the house. The furniture was shredded, as were the curtains, the kitchen was a mess and the bathroom wasn’t much better. The worse was definatly the bedroom, he looked at the shredded bedsheets and then noticed a blood stain on the floor he sank down to see how fresh it was and noticed that it was clearly dry. Something hit him on the head and he blacked out.

“It has claws…”

“Look at those scales”

“someone call Hanji”

Levi woke up shivering and in an unfamiliar room. It was incredibly cold and he could hardly breath. He tried to moved his hands but realised they were tied to the table he was lying on. “It’s awake!” And excited voice called out and then a brunette with glasses came into view. She grinned at him and fear shot through him, he felt his claws grow and felt his teeth sharpen again and the woman practically cried for joy. Another person came into view, with blond hair and giant eyebrows that Levi couldn’t help but stare at. “Who are you?” He croaked. The one with glasses grinned but it was eyebrows that answered.  
“My name is Erwin, I am the commander of the special ops force, this is Hanji, she is our mystical creature researcher.” Hanji grinned.

“Let’s get to it then, first of all, what’s your name?”

“Levi.”

“What’s your relation to the vampire Eren Jeager?” Levi hadn’t been expecting that.

“Friends.” He guessed they were, but since last time he didn’t know.

“And what exactly are you.” Levi didn’t answer, he figured telling them might be a bad idea. Hanji grinned and Erwin walked off. “Well it shouldn’t be too hard to find out.”

\---

They’d found out a while ago that he was one of the merfolk and Hanji had been doing nonstop experiments. Today Levi awoke strapped to a table like the first time. Except this time iron cuffs held down his ankles, Levi just hoped they weren’t going to do what he thought. Hanji appeared and he spat at her. “What’s it today shitty glasses.” She simply grinned and checked the bindings, then she walked out of sight. Levi swallowed. She reappeared holding a bucket of water and Levi knew his suspicions were correct. She poured it over him and he felt himself start to transform. Except the iron cuffs couldn’t be ripped like the fabric ones they normally used and he felt his tail rip. Levi screamed in pain, the sound was torn out his throat just like his tail was being torn in half. It was the single most painful thing he had experienced and he watched as Hanji’s hateful face appeared above him grinning. It was the last thing he saw before he passed out.  
When he re-awoke Levi found he was back in human form and curled up on one of their experiment tables. Before he could open his eyes properly though he was being dropped into water. He heard a clanging sound above him and saw some sort of lid being closed. When he looked around he saw he was in some sort of tank. His tail had formed quickly and there were now ripped clothes on the bass. He swam towards what looked like a cave in the corner and curled up, still in pain from the last transformation.

Levi awoke to the sound of creaking nearby the tank. He poked his head out the cave thing and saw them wheeling someone on a table into the room next door. At the same time someone threw some raw fish into the tank. Levi knew he was hungry but he wasn’t that hungry. Instead he swam over to the window to see what was going on. There was someone lying on a table who’s face he couldn’t see because it was covered by a bag. The tied holding him down were ripped and the guy sat up yanking the hood off his head. Levi was shocked to see it was Eren. He looked around, but didn’t see Levi. Levi called his name, but was muffled by the water, he tried a few more times before he decided on something else.

Levi swam backwards a bit to get some momentum, then rammed into the side of the tank, wincing at the impact. He saw Eren jump and turn to him. Then he ran up to Levi looking horrified. “They got you too? But how?” It was muffled but audible.

“I went to look for you and someone hit me over the head.” Eren leaned his forehead against the glass.  
“I’m so sorry Levi, I didn’t mean for this to happen to you.” Levi pressed his forehead against where Eren’s was and wished the glass wasn’t there. “Don’t worry we’ll get out of here. I made friends with this guy called Armin whose gonna help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet evil Hanji, she's great.  
> Follow my tumblr and instagram please (tumblr if you want to suggest fics for me to write)  
> Tumblr: wingsofjeager  
> Instagram:eren_eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this story may start off a little dark but I'm definitely putting smut in later on, be warned I'm not very good at writing smut so might not work out, but I can promise fluff. Next chapter is quite short, but is important for backstory.


End file.
